


Wait for Me

by lorifish



Category: One Piece
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorifish/pseuds/lorifish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Monkey D. Luffy had always known he was a famous pirate in his previous life."</p><p>-</p><p>The entirety if the Strawhat crew has reincarnated. But, they seem to be forgetting something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me

It's funny how similar people tend to gather together, even if they don't know they're similar quite yet. People with the same sexual orientation, people with the same gender, people with similar responsibilities. People just seemed to congregate together if they felt they could relate to one another.

That's what happened with this particular group.

At first look, they didn't seem similar at all. In fact it seemed almost random.

There was a green haired weirdo obsessed with swords, an orange haired thief, a cowardly sharpshooter, an almost doctor that sometimes didn't even seem human, a girl with a sad past, a speedo wearing weirdo, and a musician. One would think they would never encounter each other. But, there was at least one thing they all had in common. Their past lives.

It may seem crazy, but they were all once part of a famous pirate crew, and they all knew it. They learned of their past lives when they met each other. In the beginning it might have been a bit of a shock, but they got used to it.

In fact, they wouldn't have it any other way.

Before they all came together, their lives seemed empty. They didn't realise what was missing until it slapped them in the face. 

+

Monkey D. Luffy had always known he was a famous pirate in his previous life. Since the cradle, he knew about his brothers, his nakama and the One Piece.

It wasn't until he was seven that he realised it wasn't normal, when he asked his mother who she was before she was who she was now. She had laughed at his 'creativeness' and said she had always been just herself.

It didn't bother him. He just stuck his pinky finger up his nose and decided to train himself. He wanted to be ready when he met his nakama again.

Well, if he did. He didn't know if he was the only one who reincarnated.

He really hoped he wasn't.

Nevertheless, he would train until they found him. Because they had been reborn.

At least he hoped so.

+

It wasn't until he was 12 that Portgas D. Ace realised he was a reincarnation  of a pirate, and that the blonde boy next door was his brother.

When he did realise, he rushed over to the next house over to reunite with his thought to be dead brother. 

They met halfway, both out of breath and finally, finally together again.

They stuck by each others side ever since.

+

It wasn't until a very unremarkable day in the high school library that the rest of the Straw Hat crew found their memories. 

It happened instantly, when all eight of them happened to be in the library at the same time.

It was a joyous reunion, and they picked up right where they left off.

Sanji and Zoro got in a fight. Robin and Brook laughed in the background. Nami and Usopp tried to figure out how it happened. Franky tried out his dance in his non-cyborg body, while Chopper realised he was not, in fact, a reindeer anymore.

It was Zoro who decided to train first, as he felt weak in his teenaged body. The others joined one by one. 

They were inseparable every since.

+

It wasn't until the middle of high school that they realised there were many more besides them. 

What seemed to be the entire Whitebeard crew reincarnated, who had already found Ace and Sabo and had welcomed them into their midsts. 

Seemingly, the entirety of the grand line who were somehow related to the Straw Hat pirates had been given another life, including the Heart pirates, Red Hair Shank's crew and many more.

+

It wasn't until their last year of high school that they realised something was wrong. Something seemed to be missing, and not a single former pirate knew what it was. Their seemed to be a phantom of a memory just beyond everyone's grasp.

No one had a clue what it was.

+

Luffy had been waiting for 17 years.

They hadn't found him.

$

**Author's Note:**

> Yay,, One Piece?!? So, first fanfic... I hope you enjoyed. :?  
> More will be coming. Possibly, maybe, probably.  
> *Also I got the title from that one song in High School Musical.


End file.
